Shaken and Stirred
by ambiboo424
Summary: AU. OOC. All Human. Edward Cullen is living his life in Seattle when his best friend from high school shows up with a new look and attitude and decides to shake things up. For once in his life Edward is no longer in control and there is nothing he can do.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: just so you know, my vision for this story is for the whole thing to be from Edward's POV but if I feel that it needs to be changed to get my point across or a lot of you request it from Bella's side it might change.

Disclaimer: Although I wish I was Stephenie Meyer, I unfortunately am not…tear

* * *

Prologue

EPOV

Where do I start? You know it really is true that you never listen to those silly sayings people are always telling you until it is too late. Like "You never know what you've got until it's gone" or "Sometimes what you're looking for is right under your nose". Man do I wish I would have been paying attention.

Maybe if I had then I would have had more time with her. Maybe I wouldn't have wasted so much of my life thinking the perfect girl didn't exist and love, real love, was impossible to find so why bother trying? Well I was wrong. I wasn't just wrong, I wasn't even in the ballpark. Because love found me. Love was actually there the whole time. I just didn't have my eyes open wide enough to see it.

So I guess if the question is 'Where do I start?', then the best place would be the point where my whole life was shaken, stirred, and turned upside down (why is my life starting to sound like a martini?). When the girl I never thought I would see again strutted back into my life in a pair of silver stilettos. I don't know how I did not see it all coming then.


	2. Who Are You?

**A/N**: Thanks so much for the reviews you guys. This really encourages me to keep writing.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. How many times do I have to say this? Oh right … every time!

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

* * *

EPOV

_Two months earlier… _

Is it just me or is my life becoming really repetitive these days? I go to work with Emmett and Jasper at my father's company, I go home to the apartment I share with Emmett and Jasper, I drive to the club where I dance with scantily clad women and eventually get drunk with Emmett and Jasper. Lather, rinse, repeat. You get the picture.

It's been a year since I graduated from the University of Seattle and I have to say I'm a little disappointed. After high school I thought to myself, _now my real life is finally beginning_. And then I realized that college was just high school except the teachers had Ph. Ds and you didn't have to sneak out of your parent's house to get to the party. Instead you just walked to the frat house two buildings down. And then when that was over, I figured entering the work field would be different. No. In fact listening to the office gossip puts me right back into the twelfth grade.

It almost feels as though I'm at an impasse. Just waiting for something to happen, to come and rock my world so that everyday doesn't make me nauseous with déjà vu. Well, be careful what you wish for.

"Come on guys," I pleaded to my two best friends. "I don't think I can do this anymore. It's just the same girls every night, wearing the same clothes, grinding to same songs. Don't you ever get sick of it?"

Jasper and Emmett looked at me like I was speaking Norwegian or something and then said at the same time, "No."

"He's at it again," spoke Emmett already losing interest. I guess even my 'It's all the same' speech was becoming predictable.

"You talk to him this time Jas. I think I see a few ladies with some nice potential over by the dance floor." He was already on his way over by the time even finished his sentence.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder saying, "Listen Edward. You do this every time. Just relax and have a good time tonight because we all know you need it. What happened to the outrageous guy I met in college who was the life of every party?"

"I don't know Jasper," I sighed in exasperation. I knew he was right. I needed to unwind and have some fun. I've had enough of Emmett saying 'Oh no! What are we going to do! Edward's lost his mojo!' "Maybe I just need to have a couple of drinks first to help me loosen up."

"Do whatever you've got to do Edward. Besides you know the ladies love you. For some reason they like the fact that your hair is the color of a penny," he chuckled.

I walked off towards the bar after Jasper took off to join Emmett. After the bartender gave me my drink I stood there wondering whether to join my friends or order another beer. Right when I turned around I noticed that there was a woman walking to up to the bar right next to me. Or maybe it was more like she swayed. She sauntered right up wearing a pair of strappy, silver stilettos that made her defined legs go on for days. Her sequined silver dress hugged her curves in all the right places. And man did she have a lot of those. Her mahogany hair cascaded down her back and shoulders. I was breathless before I even reached her deep chocolate eyes. I think I 

should stop now. I'm getting a little worked up. I almost felt as if some part of her seemed familiar but I would have remembered seeing this goddess.

She seemed to notice that I was looking her over because she had a smirk on her full lips.

"Should I be flattered or do you stare at all women this way," she giggled.

"Believe me when I say this," I finally got out. "You are definitely not just any woman."

She didn't seem fazed at all by my compliment and called the bartender over to order a shot of tequila. I noticed the guy making her drink's eyes glaze over listening to her seductive voice. In fact, once I looked more closely, practically every man in a fifteen foot radius was staring at her. I realized that I needed to take advantage of this opportunity before the beautiful woman before me moved on to one of her many other suitors.

I inched closer to her and smoothly moved her hair away from the side of her face with my fingertips as I whispered in her ear.

"So tell me. Do you always have this effect on people?"

She turned her head and looked at me, doe eyes wide, with fake innocence, "And what effect would that be?"

"The ability to stun a man by simply walking near him."

"And are you one of those men," she purred.

"Absolutely."

She suddenly laughed. I couldn't find any of what I had said funny. After all it was the truth. Why did I feel as though I was missing something?

"I can't believe it. I finally get to witness firsthand Edward Cullen's charm."

Whoa. Wait a minute. How did she know my name? And most importantly: Why didn't I know hers?

"Ex… excuse me?" I stuttered out. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

"Oh come on," she whispered in my ear. I shiver ran down my spine. "Don't tell me you don't remember your best friend."

"B… best friend?"

She turned around and slowly began to lift her hair up and out of the way. If I wasn't in such shock right now this would be so terribly sexy. Her scent was intoxicating. But as she revealed more of her skin, I could see a bit of writing on the nape of her neck. I audibly gasped. It was a tattoo of a pair of angel wings with small writing under it that said '_To my angel_'.

**FLASHBACK **

_I was sitting at home anxiously waiting for her to return. Bella was my best friend and I loved her, but sometimes I swear I was ready to strangle her. She was so damn stubborn. _

_Bella wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school. Well, actually it was like she wasn't even on the radar. She was the quiet girl who stumbled around and was never really paying attention to a conversation because she always had her nose in a book. People always wondered why I was such close friends with her since we were practically polar opposites, but it has always been me _

_and Bella. Since the day she moved next door to me in the second grade, I knew we would be friends and nothing would change that. Not even the fact that I was a shoo in for homecoming king and she was the mousy brunette who blushed too much and was known mostly as 'Edward's friend'. _

_For some reason, today she made a big deal of coming to my eighteenth birthday party, even though we both knew that she hated parties. I told her not to come and that we could do something else later instead but she insisted that she wasn't going to miss it and wouldn't spend the night standing in a corner this time. And unfortunately she was telling the truth. She ended up getting a beer, after I tried to warn her that it wasn't the best idea, and the next thing I know she's already downed three. So much for the warning. I got sidetracked talking to one of the guys on the basketball team while I was trying to find her and when I finally started looking again she was nowhere to be found. _

_So here I am pacing around my living room and hoping she hasn't done anything stupid. I should have never let her come to this party. We were supposed to hang out at my place afterwards and she was staying over since my parents were out of town for the weekend. Right when I'm about to explode I hear giggling at my front door. I run to open it and there come Bella stumbling in. After I close the door I lay it on her. _

"_Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick," I yell._

"_Oh Edwaaaard," she slurred. "I was just getting you a little surprise." _

"_What are you talking about Bella? God, you are trashed." _

"_Nuh uh… I'm not telling you until you promise to calm down." _

_She then tripped over her own feet and I caught her just before she hit the floor. As her hair hung to the ground, I noticed that she had a small square of gauze taped to the back of her neck. Oh no. I peel off the tape and see a pair of little angel wings and in cursive under the bottom the words 'To my angel'. _

"_Happy bir…hiccup…birthday!" _

_I sigh, "I am never letting you drink again." _

END FLASHBACK

I stare at her as she turns back around with the smirk back on her face as she knows I have finally recognized her.

"B… Bella?"

Two words:

_Holy shit!_


	3. What is Happening to Me?

**A/N**: Thanks to the people who alerted my story and reviewed. I apologize for the mistakes, this is my first fanfic and I'm still getting used to the format changes when I post my chapters.

Oh and I almost forgot that I have a poll up right now. I'm wondering whether or not to add Rosalie and Alice. This story is not from Bella's POV so they won't be able to offer much conversation wise. I'm starting to think that it will just add unneeded stress trying to add them in.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 2: What is Happening to Me?

"Bella... is that you?"

"The one and only," she twirled and as her dress flew up around her I could catch glimpses of her upper thighs. "And don't worry, I'm not offended that you don't recognize me. I know I don't exactly look like that girl you used to know."

"That's an understatement," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" she asked with a knowing smile. She heard me.

Thankfully I received a distraction from my friends as they started walking back up to the bar. I think I was starting to blush. This was not good.

Jasper reached me first. "What are you still doing over here? I really need to brush up on my pep talk skills."

"And why does your face look a little flushed?" said Emmett next with a smirk on his face. Crap. "Hello… Earth to Edward…You look like you just saw a ghost. What's wrong with…?" he trailed off finally noticing the woman next to him looking amused. The beautiful ghost in question.

The three of us just stood there staring at her like a bunch of idiots. Jasper was the first to recover.

"So Ed…," he started after clearing his throat first. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Luckily I didn't have to answer as Bella took the liberty of doing that herself.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I am an old high school friend of Edward's. Well, more like best friend actually." She said casually.

"Ohhh… I've heard about you before," went Emmett next. "Edward, why didn't you tell us she was so hot?"

_Because I didn't know… _

Bella simply laughed it off and then the three of them eased into conversation. I took this as an opportunity to gather myself because I was still somewhat in shock.

I couldn't believe this. Is this really the girl I spent eleven years of my adolescence with? The girl who knew me better than I knew myself and whose window I had to sneak through because her dad still wasn't over the fact that I had a Y chromosome? I must be dreaming. But here she is, in the flesh. And what glorious flesh it…

I wasn't able to finish my thought because I realized that she was moving closer to me. Before I knew what was happening, she was snaking her arm around me and sneaking her small hand into my back pocket.

No. There is no way that this vixen is the same Bella Swan that I used to know. But I sure as hell would like to get to know her.

Then as quickly as her hand was in my pocket, a little too quickly for my liking actually, it was back out and she had my cell phone in her hand. She looked like she was typing something in and then lifted the phone so she could take picture of herself while she posed with a sexy smile on her face. I guess she knew she wasn't going to get much of a response out of me because she found my number inside and programmed it into her own phone. I was too preoccupied with how her hand had felt on my jeans to think about how my face must have looked when the flash went off on her cell. I'm sure it was not pretty.

She slipped my phone back in my pocket a little more swiftly this time. Probably registering that I was on the brink of overloading.

"Well Edward, I've got to go but… I'll be in touch."

She came closer again. Much closer than she ever was before. "Oh, and Cullen…"

I couldn't move. Her lips were inches from mine and I could almost taste her.

"Yeah?"

Smooth Edward. Real smooth. What was happening to me?

"Close your mouth."

And she was gone.

* * *

**A/N**: Short but sweet. I hope you liked it because I had a lot of fun writing it. Don't you just love it when the tables are turned? hahaha...


	4. Touch My Body

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait guys but my dance company's show is coming up in a few days so I have barely had time to breathe let alone write. So being that next week is "hell week" while we prepare, the next update might not be until the weekend.

For those of you who have been wondering, Bella's motivations will be revealed soon so do not worry here. But for now I would like everyone to be in the dark just like Edward so you can all figure it out gradually. I think it's more fun that way.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 3: Touch My Body

EPOV

It has been four days since I saw Bella at the club that night and I haven't been able to think about anything else. Everything that happened is still a little fuzzy since she pretty much left me in a catatonic state. I don't know why I haven't called her yet but I'm starting to think it's because I am afraid I won't be able to say anything coherent and make a fool out of myself. Again.

So I decided to leave the ball in her court (I guess I can't really leave it there since it was never mine to begin with but you know what I mean) for the time being while I tried to figure out a way to redeem myself. But my goodness, why hasn't she called yet? She did say she was going to keep in touch didn't she? Oh God! I am starting to sound like a fifteen year old girl. I might as well start putting the pigtails in my hair right now! Who knew I could be reduced to this? I seriously need to get my mind straight.

I just never expected anything like this to happen. I have never been this caught off guard by a woman before but I guess if there was any person to do it, it would be Bella. She has known me for so long she would know exactly the type of things to do that would take me out of my element.

It's just so strange to me thinking about Bella this way. I have to admit that in high school I never really thought of her as a woman. I mean don't get me wrong, I knew that she was one but just not in that way. In a physical way. She was just my friend. Period. But there was no denying my attraction to her now. I could still picture her in that dress Friday night and I couldn't chase it out of my mind. Not that I wanted to.

* * *

I was walking into my apartment when I finally received the call I had been waiting for. I would like to tell you, for my ego's sake, that I let it ring a few times so that I didn't seem too desperate, but who am I kidding? Her enticing smile on the screen only made me that much more eager to see her face again.

"Bella?"

"No Edward it's the Dali Lama." Well I guess there are a few things about her that remained the same. Just a few. "Well anyways I was just calling to see if you were busy. I wanted the chance to be able to catch up with you again since you were a little preoccupied the first time." I could hear the smile in her voice.

Yeah. I definitely left a good impression.

"I would love to see you again. When?"

"I was thinking, oh about…now."

It was like she was using her knowledge against me. She knew I didn't like to do things spur of the moment. It made me uncomfortable having to be on my toes. Too bad she also knew that I wouldn't refuse her.

"Sounds great."

* * *

After Bella persuaded me that it would be better to just meet at my place, I gave her directions and she said she would soon be on her way. Thank god the guys weren't in the apartment today. I was in the middle of trying to clean up the place a bit while waiting for her arrival when she rang the doorbell.

I opened the door and there she stood in a simple pair of cotton lounge shorts and a tank top. It may not sound like much but believe me it suited her very well. She had just enough cleavage showing so that it didn't look promiscuous and the shorts gave me another look at her long legs. Those legs were going to be the death of me I swear. The only reason my eyes didn't get the chance to rake over her shapely form any longer was that I noticed she had bags in her hands. One with what smelled like Chinese food and the other one Blockbuster.

"Bella you didn't have to…." I started.

"Now Edward, calm down. When I haven't gotten the chance to spend time with you in over five years, I think that qualifies as a special occasion." I knew Bella so there was no point in arguing. Besides, the aroma wafting into my apartment was making me realize that I was starving. I grabbed the bags and welcomed her in.

"So what movie did you get?"

"Anchorman. Your favorite."

"How did you…?" She cut me off again.

"I called Emmett. I got his and Jasper's numbers at the club the other night and I talked to him on my way over here. That guy is hilarious." She chuckled to herself obviously remembering their conversation. I would have to talk to him and make sure he didn't disclose any embarrassing information.

She put in the movie while I got the food ready. We watched the movie and laughed all throughout. She had never seen it and I knew every line. While we were sitting there it started to feel just like old times. The nostalgia in the air was relaxing and almost made me forget how close she was sitting next to me on the black sofa. Almost. After the movie ended, she got up and turned the radio on. The song "Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey came on.

I groaned. "Please change it. I hate this song"

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Come on. You know that I am not big on the latest Top 40 pop hits. And I didn't think you were either."

"Well no," she came back over to sit next to me. "But you have to admit it is pretty catchy."

I scoffed. "Please. I don't care how catchy it is. That only makes it more annoying."

Right after I said this, the chorus came up and she began to sing along. Her melodious voice was like that of an angel. If I knew what one sounded like of course. Despite having been her best friend, I had never heard her sing before and I was struck dumb.

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around, giving me so more_

_Touch my body_

_Put me on the bed_

_I just want to make you feel like you never did_

_Touch my body_

_Let me wrap my thighs_

She began to straddle me. Oh sweet mother of pearl! I told you those legs would kill me.

_All around your waist, just a little taste_

_Touch my body_

_I know you like my curves_

She then proceeded to place my hands on her hips and came closer to whisper the last lines in my ear. Another shiver just like the other night.

_So come on and give me what I deserve, and_

_Touch my body_

Then she was back on the couch as if nothing happened. I had to wonder for a second whether that really happened or I was just daydreaming.

"I just think you should give the song a chance."

I guess it was real.

* * *

Once she gave me a few minutes to recover after the "Touch My Body" incident (I guess that song was pretty catchy because I would never forget it), she began talking to me again.

"So Edward, tell me something about yourself. What do you do for a living?"

_Damn it!_

"Well I work for my father's company."

She looked at me like she was waiting for me to laugh at the joke I just made. Well there was no joke.

"You work for Carlisle?!"

I was starting to get uncomfortable. "Yes." My father owned a rather large business that sold medical supplies.

"B…but," she was the one stuttering for once. "If I remember correctly, you said that you would work for your father over you cold, dead body. That the corporate world was like a vampire that drained the life out of you and you would never be a part of it."

If there was one thing that could ruin the mood, it was this.

"Bella, can we please talk about something else?" I begged.

"Whatever happened to your dream of becoming a composer?"

No one here in Seattle knew of my real dreams. Except now her. "Bella, I…"

It was then I noticed she was looking around my apartment for something she would never find. She was up in a flash as she checked all of the rooms. Then she was back in front of me.

"Edward," she began slowly, accusingly. "Where is your piano?"

"I don't know Bella. Maybe you should check Never Never Land." Sarcasm was dripping from my voice.

"Don't mock me. Where is it?"

"I don't have one." I said with indifference.

"But Edward you love…"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT." I screamed finally standing up.

Silence.

She looked at me intensely, almost like she was trying to decipher who I was. Finally a sad look came upon her face. "Edward…What has happened to you?"

"I think you should leave now Bella." I said flatly with no emotion in my voice. I walked to the door and opened it.

She sighed and shook her head. "You're probably right."

She gathered her things and walked over to where I was. She was about to walk through the threshold but hesitated. She suddenly locked her gaze with mine with a fierce determination in her eyes.

"It pains me to see you like this Edward. To see that you have forgotten about all of the things you once wanted and that we both know you still want. Your hopes and dreams."

"Bel…" She cut me off.

"I am your friend. As I always will be. And as your friend my only goal is to see you happy. And you can be damn sure I am going try with everything I've got to see to it that you are." She spoke with confidence and then she was gone walking down the hall to the elevators.

I thought I would be elated to have someone here from my past. Especially if that someone was Bella. The best part was the person knew everything about you and you didn't have to explain yourself to them because they already knew. They knew you better than you knew yourself. Little did I know that was also the worst part.

Before I thought having Bella here would make my world so much better and give me just the jolt in my life that I needed.

Now I wasn't so sure I could handle it.

* * *

**A/N**: Haha. Sorry guys about that Mariah Carey part. It came on in the car early today and just gave me a sudden burst of inspiration. I just had to add it.


	5. Diabolical Bella

**A/N**: Sorry, sorry, sorry for the wait you guys. With the combination of extreme writers block and the stress of finals, I just could not get my mind to focus. Hopefully with my time off I will be able to get my chaps out more frequently.

Disclaimer: Knock knock. Who's there?...Not Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

Chapter 4: Diabolical Bella

**EPOV**

I was slumped over on the black leather couch trying to focus on my friends as they talked on and on about some girls they met at the club we had just returned from. Well more like drooled over. But to be honest, I really don't even remember what happened while we were there. I think there may have been a short-haired pixie girl and a tall blonde but I can't be for certain. My head just wasn't in it.

My mind kept running back to the events that had transpired the other night with Bella. I don't know what happened to me. Everything started out fine while we were enjoying the movie and when she had climbed on top of me. That part was especially enjoyable. I thought for sure that things were going my way even if I was a little nervous about taking our relationship to that level. Then she started asking questions. I think the boiling point for me was when she brought up my piano. She hit a nerve and I just exploded. That was something I had not talked about in a long time. It was part of my past and that was where I wanted it to stay. Where does she get off telling me who I am anyway? She doesn't know me anymore. Five years is a long…

"EDWARD!!"

I looked up and both of my friends were staring at me with strange expressions on their faces.

"What is wrong with you lately man?" questioned Jasper. "You keep spacing out."

I sighed. I guess I wasn't as good at keeping myself composed as I thought I was. "Sorry guys. I just can't seem to focus these days."

Then after a second, Jasper looked at me as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head. A smug look appeared on his face soon after. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that girl from the bar last week would it? Bella?"

Emmett finally caught on and whistled, "I can't say I blame you man. She was FINE!"

I groaned to myself as they both laughed together. Here we go…

"The one who you said was your _friend_," said Jasper. I could practically see the air quotes. "Well I don't know what your definition of friend is Edward, but I definitely do not look at any of my friends the way you were looking at her."

"I don't know what she did to you Ed, but I think you have finally met your match," continued Emmett.

He had no idea.

* * *

I was on my way to work and contemplating whether I should contact Bella to try to smooth things over. It was when I walked into the coffee shop for my morning pick-me-up when fate finally decided to intervene. I moved to stand in line and there she was in front of me looking chic and sexy in her corporate attire. So this was the look all the women at my job were going for but could never quite pull off. Her simple fitted cream pencil skirt went to just above her knees and her white cotton blouse had only the first button undone as if to tease me. It made me wonder how the men she worked with ever got anything done. When I looked down at her pumps though I was a little surprised that she was wearing heels again since the Bella I knew was rather clumsy.

I wasn't sure if she had noticed my presence or was just waiting for me to take the initiative this time, but I decided to go ahead and take the plunge anyway.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Bella."

She turned around but did not look at all surprised to see me. "Edward."

We stood there looking at each other until I realized that it was my turn to speak again.

"Um…Bella I wanted to apologize for the way that I acted towards you the other night. I wasn't expecting you to bring those things up but that is still no excuse for raising my voice or kicking you out like that. It was rude." I hung my head ashamedly. When I looked back up she was smiling.

"Edward, you were already forgiven. Besides, you act like I have never seen you angry before. Don't worry it's nothing I can't handle. And even if things did not go quite as planned I still feel as though I have made a breakthrough. I have a feeling you haven't been that emotional about anything in a long time and that is exactly why I am here."

She was starting to sound a little diabolical and I wasn't sure if I liked it. Before I could press the matter any further she had turned to order her drink. After she was done, she waited for me to finish getting my regular coffee to go.

"Well Bella I have to run off but I would really love to see you again sometime soon." I said with a hopeful look.

She had a breathtaking grin on her face. "So would I."

She started to walk away but after she got a few feet she changed her mind and came back. I hoped with everything she did not notice that I was still in the exact same spot she left me in watching after her. When I looked in her eyes I could tell her mind was running a mile a minute.

"You know, Edward, if you aren't busy there is something I would like to do with you after work today. Would that be okay?"

Again with the spur of the moment planning. I was a little worried for what she had in mind, but then again it was not as if I was going to say no.

"Sure. I get off around six."

We arranged to meet down on Fifth which was where she worked and then we could walk the rest of the way to the place she wanted to take me. I offered to just drive us both there but she insisted that it would be better if I parked my car and then we walked. She finally walked away after we said our goodbyes and I again stood there frozen in place and watched her go.

* * *

I really needed to work better at keeping my emotions at bay. The whole day I could not concentrate just thinking of all the possible scenarios that could happen with Bella. My coworkers were giving me weird looks all day and even my father said something to me about being so jumpy. He probably thought I was finally getting excited about my job. As if that could happen. When it was over, I can honestly say that I have never been in such a good after leaving work. As I was going to my car I could have sworn I heard someone say, "Mommy, I thought you said grownups were too old to skip," but whatever.

I could barely contain my excitement as I drove over to meet her and when I reached the spot she looked just as great as she had earlier in the day. We greeted and as we started walking I decided to find out more about her.

"So you never did tell me what brought you here."

She pondered the question for a moment. "Well it was never really planned for me to come back to Washington, but a couple months ago Seattle Publishing contacted me about a position as an editor and I just couldn't resist. Forks isn't nearly as far away as it was when I was in Phoenix so it makes it easier to see Charlie and…I don't know I guess I've just always liked it better here. The rain kind of grew on me."

"I'm really happy for you," I told her and I meant it. I really did admire her for following through on her dreams. If only I had the strength to do that. "You always said that all you needed was to be around books and you would be happy."

"You said a lot of things when we were younger that I remember too," she looked at me with an intensity then that I did not understand and so I decided to change the subject.

"So where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see," she said.

And see I did. When we finally rounded the corner and stopped at our destination, I saw two words that I had definitely not expected to see. _Twilight Piano_.

_Dammit!_ No wonder why she wanted me to walk. It was to make it harder for me to escape.

* * *

**A/N**: It's sort of a filler chapter but completely necessary. Sorry for the cliffie but there is just too much that is going to happen in the next chapter for me to fit it in here the way I want. I already have everything planned out this time so hopefully it will be out in the next couple of days if not tomorrow.


	6. Don't Let It Go

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone for their comments, reviews, and encouragements. I had so many ideas for this chapter and I tried to get them all to flow together as nicely as possible so please read and tell me what you think. With no further adieu…

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own these characters. Maybe I should get a few of my own someday…

* * *

Chapter 5: Don't Let It Go

**EPOV **

I cannot believe that I let her trick me into this. After getting over our argument the other night, she knew this was a sore spot for me . What was her problem?

"Bella," I was beyond frustrated. "What the hell is this? I do not have a piano because I do not want one. I don't play anymore so if you brought me here with the hopes of me getting one, you are just wasting your time."

"Calm down, Edward. I didn't come here for you so just listen for a second before you run away," she spoke. The way she was looking at me I couldn't turn away so my only choice was to listen. "My boss has an anniversary coming up and he really wants to get a piano for his wife but he's a little nervous about choosing the perfect one. Now he's a really great guy and I owe him a favor. I was thinking since I knew someone who was an expert in the matter that I would offer to help pick one out."

"Did you already tell him that you would?"

"Well, yeah."

"And what if I say no? You shouldn't make commitments you can't keep Bella."

She looked at me incredulously. "Oh God. You can lecture me later dad okay. You don't even have to stay. Just go inside, help me pick one out, and then we can leave. Please?"

She looked at me with huge puppy dog eyes. _Ugghhh!_ It was a little ways back to my car and not to mention that I was too wrapped up in her to pay attention to where actually we were. I couldn't just leave her here…Or could I? I'm sure it would only eat me up for a few hours until I called her back to see if she safely made it…

"Edward! Are you coming or what?"

I took a long drawn out sigh. I might as well just go. I mean it couldn't do too much damage right?

"Alright fine. But just in and out. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah yeah , in and out, sure." She gave me a beautiful smile that almost made the whole thing worth it.

We walked in and I instantly regretted my decision to come inside. It was a pretty good sized place with pianos everywhere of all shapes, sizes, and styles and was pretty much unoccupied with the exception of the employee at a desk over in a corner. Basically the place was nice with a very relaxed vibe. Being that I hadn't been around a piano in years, it was exactly the last place I wanted to be in right now.

"Ok well Edward, how about we split up and just look around for awhile and then you tell me which ones catch your eye?" She was already walking away. "Oh yeah, the one thing he said was that his wife was pretty old fashioned and would most likely want something with a more vintage style than modern so just keep a look out."

I wondered if it was a coincidence that was the style that I preferred also.

I walked around the place not really looking and just waiting for her to reach me again so I could point out a random one. That was when I spotted it out of the corner of my eye. She was a beauty. It was a deep mahogany brown just like the color of Bella's hair and recently polished. It definitely wasn't new but it looked very well kept and as if in its lifetime it was played by some of the greatest. (**A/N: Pic on profile.)** It was like I was gravitating towards it and the pull was too strong that I just had to sit down. I brought my hands up and gently swept my fingertips over the keys. My hands took on a mind of their own and began to press down lightly. Hearing the notes ringing in my ears and high up in the ceilings served as a catalyst and before I knew what was happening, my eyes were closed and I was playing.

**Flashback **

_I was sitting at my baby grand piano in the living room trying to work out the final kinks in the most recent piece I had just written. I decided to play it one last time once I thought I had it perfect and just let the music take over me. I was so caught up that I didn't notice Bella was standing in the doorway to the room and when I finally noticed her I was startled. I guess I should not have been surprised being that she practically lived at my house these days. _

_She had her eyes closed and was in her usual getup of a t-shirt and jeans. Her long hair was pulled up into a messy bun. I watched her for a few moments but after I while I couldn't stand the silence anymore. _

"_Why didn't you say something?" I asked. _

_She slowly opened her eyes and when she finally spoke her voice was soft and quiet. "You look so peaceful when you play. I didn't want to disturb you." _

_She started walking over and then proceeded to sit down next to me. _

"_Was that new?" _

_I just nodded and absentmindedly stroked the keys. _

"_Well it was beautiful." I just smiled at her. I was always modest when it came to my pieces but she was forever telling me that I was some kind of musical prodigy. She and Esme loved to hear me play and were very excited whenever I came up with something new. They kept encouraging me to show more people my talent but I just couldn't. Everyone had their views of me and who I should be, especially Carlisle, and a piano player was definitely not one of them. _

_We sat there in silence for a little while longer not saying anything until she finally spoke again. _

"_Edward," she said wistfully. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

"_Grow up?" I stared at her. "Bella, we're almost eighteen. There is no 'when I grow up' anymore." _

"_You know what I mean," she started, annoyed that I had not yet answered her question. "What do you want to do with the rest of your life? Are you going to play the piano?"_

"_Bella, I'm not going to make a living out of playing the piano?"_

"_Why not? I'm sure those famous concert pianist guys make a lot of money. And you're great at writing your own music. You make the most wonderful pieces I've ever heard Edward. You could be a composer. You could go to Juilliard and-" _

_I cut her off right there. "Bella, you are getting way ahead of yourself. Who even said I wanted to spend the rest of my life playing anyway. Besides…I'm just an amateur. I've never even taken professional lesson." I mumbled the last part. _

"_Are you kidding me? That only makes you even more of a genius." _

_She turned her body more to look at me and took my face in her hands._

"_Edward," she said softly. "Is this what you love to do? Is this what you want to do?" _

"_But-" _

"_Is it?" _

_I nodded. _

"_Then do it. If this is what makes you happy then should pursue it. Stop thinking so much about what other people would think of you or expect of you and think about what YOU want. I just want to see you happy Edward. So will you think about it?" _

_I nodded again. But in my head, my mind was already made. _

**END FLASHBACK **

When I finally stopped playing, I didn't really know what to do. My emotions were everywhere and all over the place. It is true that I have not played in a long time but as soon as I started it felt like it was yesterday. I didn't even have to think because it was all so natural.

When I felt like I had a little better of a hold on myself I lifted my head up and Bella was sitting on the edge of the bench. She finally realized that I had noticed her and scooted closer to me so that our arms were touching and my skin was suddenly ablaze. But in a good way. I looked in her chocolate eyes and they were smoldering. She took a deep breath.

"Just hear me out for a minute okay?" It was more like a statement than a question but I nodded along anyway.

"Edward when you play it's like," she got that wistful look in her eyes again, "it's like an angel has been sent down from heaven to bring us all the gift of your music." She laughed a little. "Cheesy I know, but it's true. As soon as your fingers and those keys collide it's like magic. And when I look at your face…I don't think I have ever seen you more carefree than in those moments. You are so lucky to have found something that not only you love but that you are amazing at so early on and those kinds of opportunities don't come around often in one lifetime. Music is your heart and soul and it shows when you play. When you find passion like that, whatever it is, you don't let it go."

She sighed when I didn't respond. "Edward, why did you stop? You have just changed so much and I'm not sure that it's for the better."

For some reason, when she said this I could not stop the words that flew out of my mouth next.

"_I've_ changed. Look at you Bella. For someone who said that they didn't care what other people thought about how she looked, you sure do look like you're enjoying walking around in your high heels and tight skirts."

Her face turned menacing but I didn't stop. We were both standing up now and facing off just like the last time.

"And stop feeding me all of this 'hopes and dreams' bullshit. Life is not a fairytale and you are not going to see me running around singing 'a dream is a wish your heart makes'."

"I am just trying to help-"

"I don't need any help! My life is just fine."

"You are so damn stubborn!" We were standing inches apart now and I could feel her breath on my face. "Why can't you see what is right in front of your face. You can honestly tell me that you are happy with the way your life is right now? I saw you just now when you were playing. I'm not blind but obviously you are. I talked to Emmett and Jasper too and they told me that you hate your job even if you 

won't admit it. You are twenty-three years old Edward and you act like your life is over. It's not too late t-"

"I cannot believe you. Would you just mind your own god damn business? You think you know everyth-"

"You're the one who's such a know-it-all you-"

In the next second my lips were on hers and her hands were pulling in my hair and there was an energy in the air that I couldn't describe.

The only things in my life that I have ever been passionate about were music and Bella. Maybe she was right. When you find passion like that, you don't let it go.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok well first of all I am kind of freaking out because that was totally not planned but it just kind of came out like that so I just went with the flow. Tell me what you think, good or bad, and I really hope that you liked it.


	7. Two Can Play That Game

**A/N: **I am so glad you guys liked the last chapter. I was a little nervous about what you guys would think since it was so unplanned. I had originally planned to have one of them storm off but it just didn't seem right.

Your support really makes writing my first story so much easier. I already have ideas for a second one but I'm trying to hold off until I finish this one. I just posted a poll asking what you guys think would be the most interesting plot line. The descriptions are down at the end of the chapter and then you just pick the name of the one you like best.

**Disclaimer: **All of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But at least I have this story.

* * *

Chapter 6: Two Can Play That Game

_Previously on Shaken and Stirred… _

"_I cannot believe you. Would you just mind your own god damn business? You think you know everyth-" _

"_You're the one who's such a know-it-all you-" _

_In the next second my lips were on hers and her hands were pulling in my hair and there was an energy in the air that I couldn't describe. _

_The only things in my life that I have ever been passionate about were music and Bella. Maybe she was right. When you find passion like that, you don't let it go._

**EPOV **

Okay so maybe we got a little carried away, but come on we're only human!

I don't know who made the move first but it didn't matter because I was enjoying it none the less. After the first initial shock of our lips coming together it was (and I'm a little embarrassed to say this) it was as if I was seeing stars. And not just any stars but little Bella stars with her faces on them. Oh God, I am such a chick! You know I bet this is all Emmett's fault. After he dared me to watch a full day of the Lifetime channel nonstop, things just have not been the same.

Well anyways, back to what I was saying. There was about a nanosecond when we were both in shock, but right after that was done, we were all over each other. There was no time to think about how pissed off I was that she had invaded my privacy or how much I wanted strangle her ass for tricking me. All I could think about was her fingers pulling at my locks.

I turned us around so that she was backed up against the piano that had started all of this. I knew there was something I liked about that piano.

I moved my tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission that she was thankfully happy to give, but it was when she started moving one of her hands down my back that I really felt like I was about to combust. Her fingers started inching lower and lower down my spine until she reached the hem of my dress shirt that had already been pulled out of my pants sometime before. She slipped her small hand under and then dragged her fingertips sideways to make a line right at the top of my slacks. I felt the chills break out.

Then she slowly brought her fingers down over my bottom and kept going until she reached the spot where my left cheek met my thigh. Oh no! I knew what she was going to do. I can't believe she still remembered that. That spot was my weakness and she knew it.

I don't know what it is so do not ask, but back in high school she came across it one day while we were hanging out. I had sat on something and it had apparently left a little stain. She pressed down right on it and then all of a sudden my legs went weak as I simultaneously erupted in giggles. Yes, giggles. Bella found it hilarious and from there on out I was no longer able to fall asleep anywhere in her presence. It was too dangerous.

She called it my tickle button. Don't laugh.

So there she was and I knew what she was about to do but I couldn't stop her. She lifted her fingers up and then applied pressure. But this time I didn't laugh.

No. This time was completely different. Yes, my legs did go weak but as soon as she pressed down it was like she just lit a fire.

A growl began to resonate deep throughout my chest. I roughly picked her up and sat her on the piano with a smack as the instrument also moved back a few inches with the force. I tried to move in between her legs but the damn pencil skirt was getting in the way. My hands made their way up to her silky thighs and pushed the fabric up a few-

"_Ahem!" _

Shit.

I turned around and there was the clerk I had seen when we first came in. He had a stern look upon his face but you could tell he was trying hard to mask his shock.

"If you are not going to make a purchase, I would advise you to leave the premises. This is a family establishment."

Family establishment? Where did he think we were? Chuck E. Cheese? Not to mention there was nobody in here. I was about to say something smart-allicky until Bella decided to step in.

She slid off of the piano with not much help from me. What can I say? I was trying to savor the moment.

"You know what, we were just leaving."

She tugged on my arm and we began walking toward the doors.

"Oh, wait! I almost forgot something. Wait right here."

She went quickly back up to that killjoy of a clerk before I had a chance to object. She talked to him for a few minutes and then was back at my side.

"Ok, we can go now."

"Didn't you have to pick out a piano for your boss's wife?"

"Don't worry about that. I've got it all taken care of. I'm quite sure I know _exactly_ what he wants."

I thought the way she said it was kind of suspicious but I let it go.

We got outside the doors and when we both turned around to take a final glance inside, we caught a glimpse of our reflections on the glass. We took one look at each other and burst into laughter.

My hair was in even more of a disarray than usual and the shirt I had on was half tucked in. I could even see a bit of lipstick smudged on my neck. Or was that a hickey? Bella's hair was all over the place and her skirt was still slightly hiked up.

She was crouched on the ground having not been able to stand up anymore from her laughter and I was leaning on the glass for support.

"Edward, you look ridiculous. You're a mess!"

"Well you're not looking too much better over there either."

That was a lie. Her crazy, messed up sex hair only made her that much more tempting. I may have been laughing on the outside, but on the inside I was dying to get the chance to mess it up again.

We each took a moment to try and make ourselves look decent again after our laughter simmered down a little, then began to walk again.

I felt funny about leaving that piano there after being so drawn to it but I quickly pushed that thought away. Like I said, that part of my life is over. No matter how great those few moments were. No matter how connected I felt to those notes. No matter how alive I – ugh! I needed a distraction. Quick!

"So Bella, there's all this talk about how I have become so different. What about you? Why did you change?"

She was quiet. That was weird. I looked over and what was that – a blush?! Oh man, this distraction was turning out to be much more beneficial than I thought.

"Bella?"

"Edward, I haven't changed _that _much."

I looked at her incredulously. "Uh huh. So now who's the one in denial?"

She let out a nervous giggle. "Okay, okay. So maybe I have changed," she admitted.

"But that still doesn't answer my question."

"What question?" She was trying to be evasive but I wasn't going to stop now.

"Why did you change? What happened? Was it gradual or did something big and life changing occur where you just all of a sudden decided that you were going to be different from now on?"

She tripped over her feet.

Whoa. It has been awhile since I've seen that. I must have hit a nerve.

"You are hiding something from me."

"Oh get a grip Edward and wipe that smug look off of your face," she snapped. "I am not hiding anything."

"Yes you are." I stepped in front of her to get her to stop walking because she had started to speed up her pace. "What is it? What happened?"

"It was nothing alright," she was looking everywhere but at me and the pink tinge still stained her cheeks. "I just decided to change. Try something new. That's all."

"I don't believe you. I bet the old Bella is in there just waiting to come out of that dungeon or tower you've got her locked up in."

"Ha! What is this Rapunzel? For someone who doesn't like fairytales, you sure talk about them a lot. Don't think I've forgotten about that 'a dream is a wish your heart makes' comment back there. I didn't know you liked Cinderella."

"Stop trying to change the subject. Where is that girl who wears t-shirts and blushes and trips over her own feet, huh? Where did she go?"

"There is no 'new Bella' and 'old Bella'. There is just me. New and improved me."

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

We had finally made it back to my car but Bella kept walking and was waving her hand in the air for a taxi.

Just when I caught up, one pulled up next to her.

"Look Edward, I know what you were trying to pull back there and it is not going to work. I still remember our argument back at _Twilight Pianos_ and I'm not letting it go that easily."

"Well then neither am I. I am going to find out your little secret whether you like it or not. Don't forget who knows you best."

She made a big gesture of rolling her eyes and then slammed the door in my face. I simply laughed. My mood had picked up considerably since my discovery.

_Yes!_ I finally had something, some piece of information that I could use to my advantage. Something to give me the upper hand for once that I had embarrassingly been missing since she showed up. I finally found that hole in her new armor that I had been looking for.

It has been so long since I have seen Bella blush like that. I had forgotten how much I missed it and I was not going to give that up for anything. Not that I didn't like the sexiness that radiated from her now, but there was something about the girl from my adolescent years that I just couldn't let go of, that wasn't here now, and I wanted it back.

If she wants to try to get in my head and try to dig up things from the past that I very much want to keep buried, then so be it. Two can play that game, Bella. I was going to find out what she was hiding and bring back that girl I missed so much even if it killed me.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I've got some story ideas that have been in my head for awhile and I wanted you guys to tell me which one you like best. But don't worry, whatever you guys choose, I don't plan on starting it until this one is either finished or well on its way to being done. Just read the summary and then pick the name of your favorite one on the poll in my profile. All of these stories are all human.

**A) Confessions of a Bookstore Girl **

**Bella works her summers at a bookstore with an unsocial Edward and the two do not speak to each other. Everything changes one summer when a new guy starts working at the store and sets his sights on Bella. **

**B) Well Kept Secrets **

**Bella and Edward are two strangers who keep bumping into each other through their lives until they learn of a well kept secret that connects them together. **

**C) You Can't Con Your Way Out of Love **

**Edward and Bella are rival con artists who even though their strong dislike for one another decide to work together to swindle the Cullen family out of their family fortune. Things start to get complicated when they have to pretend to be newlyweds to get closer to the family. What happens when they get too attached to each other and the family? The two must decide what they really want and what kind of people they want to be. **

**D) Innocent Until… **

**Six strangers find themselves forever bonded to each other after a horrifying night that they will never forget. **

Happy voting my lovelies!


End file.
